Infinite Shura
by Studmanafier
Summary: Folka Albark, after trying to escape his people, has found himself at IS Academy with Ialdabaoth having turned into an IS. Here he must deal with the a high school dominated by girls whilst also fighting his people, the Shura.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so any help would be appreciated. Anyway, since this an IS fanfic I will let the reviewers decide who Folka will get and whether or not he should get a harem. Important note: Houki, Rin and Laura are off limits. They cannot be voted for. Cecilia can, and if she is it will change the end of her fight with Folka (because of course there will be fight, Cecilia's kinda of a bitch at first and Folka will accept her challange). Charlotte can as well but that's because I like. Anyways, enjoy this fanfic, which will probably be crap**

* * *

><p>It was night time. There was a peaceful silence in the air, as if everything was right with the world. Two women were working in a monitor room in a school. One of the women was tall with a strict demeanour. Her clothes were as black as her long hair, which ended in curls. The other woman was slightly shorter, more buxom, more colourfully dressed and had green hair, as opposed to her friend. She was typing away at a computer, the screen reflected in her glasses and sighed. Nights like this were perfect for curling up with a book and reading the night away. Unfortunately, she had to work. She pushed a lock of hair away from her glasses as she looked at the monitor, tired.<p>

"Why did you have to make me work tonight?" the green haired woman moaned to her friend "It's such a lovely night."

The other woman just glared at her with cold eyes. "Maya," she said "Get back to work."

Maya shivered from the coldness of the other woman's glare. "Sorry Chifuyu-san." She apologised without looking back at her.

Chifuyu merely sighed at her co-worker's attitude. She got up to get a drink when suddenly the alarms went off. "What the hell?" she yelled

"Th-There's something approaching the school. Wait no, not approaching," Maya checked the computer and her eyes grew wide as she realised what was happening "I-It's falling!"

Chifuyu ran over to the window, opened it and looked up into the sky. There was definitely something falling. She squinted to get a better look at it. It looked like an IS. Red, maybe?

"I-It's going to land - no crash - near here!" Maya yelled to her friend

"Get some people out there!" Chifuyu shouted at her, already heading to the door.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the skies above<em>

He was falling. He could hear the wind rushing past. He opened his eyes and pushed back his red hair. He could still land without injuring himself. He tried to move but there was too much resistance. "It" couldn't move, and if "it" didn't, then he wouldn't be able to survive.

"Come on," he whispered "I need your power. Just move."

There was a groaning sound, originating from around him, as if "it" couldn't help him.

"I believe in you. I stand by you. So move, Ialdaboath!" He yelled

There was another groaning sound and the resistance he felt washed away. He rotated himself until he was upright and bent his knees. As long as Ialdaboath had enough power, he could land and easily survive. It was only then did he realise that there was something wrong. He wasn't in the cockpit of his Shura God. But he could see Ialdaboath's arms and legs, only they were shorter, the arms more so. On closer inspection, the arms were the same length as his own. He was shocked. Something had changed Ialdaboath into some kind of armour.

"Damnit!" he cursed "There has to be some way I can survive this fall."

As if answering his call, he heard the sound of boosters activating. A screen appeared in front of him and it showed that the boosters were behind him, attached to the back, just under the flowing light grey hair of his God. He checked how far away the ground was and gulped. Even with the boosters reducing his speed, he was still going to crash, painfully.

He sighed "This is going to hurt."

* * *

><p><em>Back on the ground<em>

Chifuyu and a few other women checked the crash site. Inside there was an IS but it went back into standby mode before they could get a good look at it. In its place was a red haired man wearing black trousers, brown boots and a white shirt with red belts across the chest.

"How could a boy pilot an IS?" One of the women asked

"For that matter, who is he?" Another asked

"He's kinda hot." Voiced a third

"If you have time to stand around chatting then get him to the infirmary!" Chifuyu yelled at them

"Sorry." They said in unison and one of them went to wake up the nurse while the other two carried the man out of the hole.

Chifuyu pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. First her idiot brother activated an IS and now a man with his own IS crashed near the school. She knew that this year was going to be a weird one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finally here. I have addressed a problem with the previous chapter, namely a bit of spelling. If there are any problems here please tell me. Please read and review, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**I didn't have one last time but here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own either Super Robot Wars or IS, not do I own their affiliated characters.**

* * *

><p>The sound of breathing flowed through the medical room, the lights illuminating it. Folka was lying in a bed, unconscious from the fall. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes before closing them to shield them from the light. He moved his hand over his face as he opened his eyes again, slowly adjusting to the brightness of the room.<p>

"This is-" he muttered to himself

He heard the sound of breathing and looked to his right to see a green haired bespectacled woman sitting at the desk. He sat up, wincing from the pain of his injuries, and turned to her.

"Excuse me?" He asked, trying to wake her up

The woman opened her eyes before sitting up and yawning, stretching her arms as she did, followed by rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She turned to Folka and her eyes opened wide.

"Ah! You're awake!" She said

"Where am I?" Folka asked her

Suddenly, the door opened and in walks a black haired and clothed woman. As she walked over to them Folka tensed his muscles, prepared to fight the two if need be. However, as the new woman got closer, he sensed an incredible amount of power from her.

'This feeling, such an overwhelming amount of haki.' Folka thought to himself 'It's almost on par with the king's.'

"So," the black haired woman said "You've finally awoken."

"Where am I?" Folka asked again

"You're in the medical wing of the IS academy." She responded

"IS academy?" Folka looked at her, confused by what she said

"Did you hit your head when you landed? How could you not remember what the IS academy is?" She asked "It's the special school designed to teach girls how to pilot an IS." She added

"What is an IS?" Folka inquired "And what do you mean 'teach girls'? Can boys not use an IS?"

"Do you really not know?" The green haired woman piped up

Folka shook his head before answering "I have never heard of IS before."

"You were in one when we found you at the crash site." The black haired woman informed him

"That was my God, Ialdabaoth." Folka turned back to her "Are you saying that his new form is an IS?"

"You IS is your God?" Maya asked Folka

"He is my personal Shura God, given to me by my king, Alkaid Nassh." Folka told her

"It seems that there are something's we need to know." The black haired woman said "First off, tell us your name and where you're from."  
>"I am Folka Albark, a Shura warrior. As to where I am from, this will be strange, but I am from another dimension." Folka told them<p>

The black haired woman pinched the bridge of her nose "You cannot be serious."

"I shall not disgrace the honour of my people by lying about such things." Folka glared at her as he responded

The black haired woman glared back at him, before deciding that it was better to go along with it "I am Chifuyu Orimura, and this is Maya Yamada." She gestured to the green haired woman when she said the last part

"Nice to meet you." Maya said as she bowed and gave a warm smile

Folka nodded at Maya before turning back to Chifuyu "If you are wondering as to why I am here, I crossed dimensions and came here. When I came to I was falling and Ialdabaoth had changed into something resembling armour."

"Show us." Chifuyu requested, though her tone of voice implied that it was an order before passing him a pendant with Ialdabaoth's head on it "If it is an IS then it can be activated by holding onto it and visualising its form."

Folka took the pendant and got out of bed. He held tightly onto it and once again Ialdabaoth to his new form. Maya was amazed by this while Chifuyu merely pinched her nose again and groaned. Folka returned his God to a pendant by willing it to and he turned to Maya.

"Why was that so impressive?" He asked her "According to you two, others are capable of doing this."

"Yes, but only women." Maya told him "So far, only two men has been able to activate an IS, yourself included. It's unknown why things are like this though."

"So in this dimension, the warriors are women? Interesting." Folka muttered to himself before speaking to Maya "This other man, who is he?"

Chifuyu responded this time "Ichika Orimura, my idiot of a younger brother."

'Her brother? If his haki is as high as hers then…' Folka thought to himself before saying "Your brother, is he as strong as you."

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow while Maya looked shocked before responding "How did you know that Chifuyu is powerful?"

"I could sense her haki, her energy, her power." Folka told them "Shura are capable of doing this, and we need haki in order to pilot our Shura Gods."

"In answer to your question," Chifuyu said to him "My brother isn't strong. He is not the warrior type."

"You never told us, why did you come to our world?" Maya asked

Folka looked at the floor, saddened "I fled from my own people, as I had disobeyed an order from my king."

"What was the order?" Maya asked, confused

Folka closed his eyes "I do not wish to talk about it."

"Oh. I'm sorry if I offended you." Maya apologised, upset at the thought of making Folka feel bad

"It's okay, you didn't know." Folka forgave her

"At any rate, since you have an IS, you are to stay here and learn how to pilot them." Chifuyu told him

"Why?" Folka looked at Chifuyu "Why must I stay here?"  
>"You are a man who can pilot an IS. Such a rarity will be hunted down by every government in the world." Chifuyu informed him, her somehow becoming sterner than before "Here we can protect you, outside you will be on your own."<p>

"I see." Folka said "Then I have no choice. I have to accept this."

"Good." Chifuyu nodded "We will set you up in one of the dorm rooms, give you a uniform and the appropriate text books. Since you have no clue how to pilot an IS, we will put you in with the 1st years."

"Thank you, Miss Orimura." Folka gave a small smile at her consideration

"Let's go Maya." Chifuyu said before turning and leaving, Maya following her "And remember what I said, apart from you and my brother, only women can pilot an IS. This school was designed for women, and virtually all of the students are women."

Maya looked back at Folka "Just a heads up, you might want to be prepared."

The two left, leaving Folka to his thoughts.

'A school filled with only women, in a world where women are the warriors.' Folka thought to himself 'I wonder though, if I got here, will the others come here as well?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter 3. I got about part way through it before giving up and deciding to use honorifics. I may or may not go back and edit the pervious chapters. Anyway, you can still decide on who Folka should get and whether or not he should get a harem. Please view the first chapter again for who he can't end up with. Read and review.**

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was somewhat lively. A lot of the students were looking at Ichika Orimura, the younger brother of Chifuyu Orimura and, as far as they knew, the only male to pilot an IS. While to some this would paint the idea of a fierce warrior, or an overly effeminate man, Ichika was something else, something they were not expecting.<p>

"Hey Houki, when are you going to stop being mad at me?" Ichika asked

"I'm not angry." Houki Shinonono replied

"You're scowling." Ichika pointed out

"I was born with it." She told him

Around them, women were whispering about Ichika being able to pilot an IS and about him being Chifuyu's younger brother. Some of them, however, were discussing about the loud crash from the night before.

"Orimura-kun, can we sit beside you?" One girl asked Ichika

"Oh sure, go ahead." He answered, to which they sat down.

One of the girls, who was wearing a onesie, looked at Ichika's plate. "Orimura-kun sure eats a lot in the morning."

"I guess you're really a guy." The third said

"But is it alright for you girls to eat so little?" He asked

"We…you see…" The first girl started to blush

"It's probably alright." The third said

"We eat a lot of snacks." Onesie girl answered with so much enthusiasm the ears on her onesie moved

"Anyway," The first girl started "Did you hear the loud crash last night?"

"What happened?" Ichika asked

"Well," Onesie girl explained "First there was this huge crash-SMASH-and then there were some people in IS heading to the crash site-WOOSH-and then…" She added movement for each of the sound effects.

Houki got up and left, annoyed by the presence of the other girls. Ichika just said bye and left it at that. The other girls tried to ask about Ichika's relationship with Houki but were stopped by someone clapping.

"How long are you going to take?" Chifuyu asked "Eating must be fast and efficient." To which, all of the girls ate faster.

* * *

><p><em>Later, in the classroom<em>

"It seems you have another class mate." Chifuyu told them "He's a bit older than you though."

When she said "He" the class started mumbling.

"Another male? It can't be."

"I wonder what he looks like."  
>"Maybe he's bishonen."<p>

"What if he's gay? We could get him with Ichika!"

Ichika was confused, until he heard that last bit, then he was weirded out. 'Another guy can pilot an IS?' Ichika thought to himself 'I'm glad I won't be alone in that regard.'

Chifuyu slammed her hands down on the desk. "Be silent!" She ordered before standing straight and turning to the door "Come in."

Folka walked in and stood next to the teacher's desk. "I am Folka Albark, 18 years old." The last part was a lie made by Chifuyu to cover up his true age. "Nice to meet you." He finished

There was a few seconds of silence, during which Ichika covered his ears, before most of the class erupted into loud questions and amazement.

"He's so manly!"

"He's even better than I thought!"

"Will you hold me in your strong arms!?"

Folka stood there stone-faced, but inside was different. 'What is with these girls? These are the warriors of this world? I can barely sense any haki from most of them.'

Once again, Chifuyu slammed her hands down on the desk. "I said be silent! No more outbursts like that!" She turned to Folka "Your seat is next to Ichika Orimura." She pointed at the open chair.

"Huh, me?" Ichika pointed at himself "Why me, Chifuyu-nee?"

The next thing anyone knew, Ichika was hit by a clip board and Chifuyu's arm was outstretched. "I told you it's 'Orimura-sensei'."

Folka said nothing and sat down at his desk. Once he sat down, Chifuyu began the lesson. Folka payed attention throughout the lesson in order to better understand this world's means of fighting. Ichika, on the other hand…

"Don't sleep in class." Chifuyu hit Ichika with another clip board

* * *

><p><em>At night<em>

Folka entered the room that was provided, 1033. The room was standard, two beds, a desk, an en-suite bathroom. He placed his books on the spare bed and used the shower. Even with the water pounding down around him, he could hear the faint whispers of the girls outside his room, listening to him showering, but he paid them no mind. Once Folka finished he put on his normal clothes, climbed out the window to avoid the crowd and went to train. He jogged until he found a nice quiet spot and decided to practice his Kishin Ken. Punch, kick, jump, shoulder barge, one punch, two, a few kicks, each move flowing into the next. While he trained in the silence, broken only by his fists punching the air and his quiet grunts, he thought to himself

'This world is confusing.' Folka thought 'The warriors are strange, their minds focused on idle thoughts rather than anything serious.'

Folka jumped and struck the air with powerful force.

'The teachers are similar yet different to each other, almost like night and day. Yamada-sensei is somewhat airheaded like the students, but I can sense a power underneath that.'

Chifuyu walked down one of the hallways when she stopped and looked out the window. She saw Folka practicing a martial art while wearing the clothes he was found wearing. Chifuyu sighed and went outside to 'talk' to him.

Folka continued his thoughts 'Orimura-sensei one the other hand-'

"Albark." Chifuyu said as she got close

Folka turned and wasn't able to react fast enough to dodge her fist completely.

"What do you think you are doing?" Chifuyu asked him, stern-faced as always

"I am training, I need to see if the crash hampered my skills in any way." Folka answered "Is there a problem?"

This time he couldn't react fast enough and was hit on the head by a clipboard that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Yes. There is a curfew, which you will break if you stay out too long. Further more, uniforms must be worn except during PE and on the weekends." Chifuyu told him

"Then I'm sorry," Folka apologised "But I must train for at least two hours a day, which is easier in these clothes."

Chifuyu sighed, deciding that it's too late to deal with this "Fine, I'll let you off this time. Next time there will be consequences. Just train during your free time." She turned to leave.

"Before you go," Folka stopped her "I have something to ask."  
>"What is it?" She looked over her shoulder<p>

"From your stance, the way you walk, the way you talk and the way people here both respect and fear you, I can tell you are a strong warrior."

"Your question?"

"Will you spar with me?" Folka asked, looking Chifuyu dead in the eyes

She looked back into his, their eyes not moving. She saw the determination in his eyes, the want to fight a powerful foe, and she knew that deep down inside, she wanted to as well.

"Not today, I have work. Maybe someday." She told him, almost smiling at the challenge "Let's go back inside."

Folka nodded and started to follow before she stopped. She picked a pebble off the ground and threw it with enough force that it crashed through a window a few yards away. The girl at the window, who ducked when she saw Chifuyu picking up the pebble, got up and ran away before Chifuyu could see her face. Chifuyu started walking again and Folka followed her, neither of them prepared for the annoyance the next day would bring, or the danger that would come soon after.


End file.
